Creation Myths
Rise of the Primodials For the Deep was void. The crushing emptiness eveloped the cosmos, but was lit up by the first dawn. A thousand spears of light shot through the Deep as the first Primordials awoke over the horizon. The first and always ready was Eos, the Yellow Sun. Then followed the twins. Racing ahead of his sister, Cormus, the Blood Sun, blazed through the Deep throwing off sparks and burning angry. To balance her brother's temper and fervor, Aurora, the Blue Sun brought a cooling wind and rain to the Deep and swept away the lingering fires left by Cormus' passage. After a time, the three were followed by Lanu, the Grey Sun who burned weak and weary. The Black Rock For the Deep is vast and blank. The Primordials looked upon their light and saw nothing beyond. To be light upon emptyness is to not be, the Primordials sought within the Void. The Void spun and eons flowed by until the Primordials came upon a black rock. Each turned their light towards the black rock and were content. First Birthing of the Gods For the Deep is no longer all without. Eos was the first to create. His yellow flames licked and burned into existence two brothers and a sister. The Lord of Renewal and the King of Volcanoes each burned meaning into the black rock, the Goddess of Prosperity and Fertilization breathed life into it. Eos' flames licked once more and brought forth a voice into the Deep, a Messenger for all to speak to each other. Cormus and Aurora in turn created. Aurora's wind breathed in the Goddess of Marriage to give love; Cormus sparked and blasted forth the Father of Tyranny to take it. Aurora's rains brought forth the Goddess of the Earth, the Goddess of Lakes, Rivers, and the Rains, and the God of Floods. Cormus gave the God of Floods the gift of Mischief in turn. Second Birthing of the Gods The Primordials saw and knew there need be more. With meaning and life, Eos' children brought plants and creatures onto the blossoming rock, as Lanu gifted the Goddess of the Dead to bring balance to life. Cormus sparked again and brought forth the Mother of Battle to take life, and Aurora tempered her with perseverance. To the trees Aurora gifted the God of the Hunt and the Copper God, and Cormus gifted the God of the Woodlands and the King of Spiders. To the living beings Aurora gifted the Father of Harvest for a cycle of sustenance and growth, and Cormus gifted the God of Jungles and Arcana for unchecked growth and unnatural savagry. To the sentient creations Aurora gifted the God of Springtime and Travel to bring them joy, Cormus gifted the Goddess of Winter, The Cruel God, the Master of Anger, and the God of Thieves and Disaster to bring them misery and hate, and Lanu gifted the Goddess of Invention, the God of Destiny, and the Goddess of Fate to give them purpose. Cormus grew tired and slept. Aurora gathered her winds and flowed them around the rock, tasked to watch outwards to the Deep for any more within the inky emptiness; thus the Goddess of the Winds and the Deep was born. Aurora grew tired and slept. Final Birthing of the Gods Lanu grew dim and whispered the secrets of the cosmos, and brought forth the Goddess of Secrets to hold onto the knowledge. Lanu grew dim and brought forth another; weakness overtook Lanu and The Lost Goddess vanished into the Void, appearing only in memories. With a final breath, Lanu shed a silver tear which brought forth The Silver God/dess in Leucian myth it is the Silver Goddess; in Usærian myth it is the Silver God. Lanu's light returned to its core and no longer shone upon the rock. Seasons At the passing of Lanu, Eos became sad and cold. Without the heat of Eos, the rock grew frigid with Winter. Only the Goddess of Winter reveled in the bitter cold and grew strong, and all other beings attempted to bring joy to Eos or awaken Cormus or Aurora. Ages passed in the stark Winter. Then the Goddess of Invention crafted a body, the Goddess of Earth breathed life into it, and the God of Jungles and Arcana gave it power. The creation, The Bardic Simulacrum, was thus born and with it brought another voice into the world. The beauty and purity of the voice of music captivated all in creation and brought Eos back from within. Eos once again turned his light towards the rock and Winter gave way to Summer. The Goddess of Winter fled to the northern part of the rock, where Eos' light reaches last. At the beginning of every year, in honor of Lanu, Eos turns away from the rock and Winter once again holds sway. As sleeping Aurora passes close to the rock, Eos turns his light back upon the rock and Winter gives way to Spring. As Aurora drifts, once more, away from the rock, Spring gives way to Summer. As sleeping Cormus passes close to the rock, Summer gives way to Autumn. The Age of Dragons The Goddess of Marriage brought love to the world and to the Lord of Renewal who took her as his wife. Together they begat the beautiful and strong Ashta. However, all was not calm as The Cruel God, the God of Thieves and Disaster, and the Master of Anger conspired with one another to bring hatred and despair into the world. Together they poisoned the mind of the King of Volcanoes who was rash and headstrong. Feeling abandoned by his brother for his new family, the King of Volcanoes dragged up the molten core from within the world and gave life to dragons. He released his creations onto his brother and his family. The Lord of Renewal held off the draconic assault as the Goddess of Marriage fled with the babe. The Lord of Renewal was struck down and the world crumbled apart under the iron rule of the now God of Betrayal and King of Volcanoes. All was not lost for Ashta grew strong and seeked revenge for her father's demise. She struck down the dragons and the Eight, the most powerful of the dragons, which fell to the land and became the mountains. As Ashta was about to strike down the God of Betrayal and King of Volcanoes, the Lord of Renewal reappeared in a flash of burning light and quelled his daughter's hatred. The God of Betrayal and King of Volcanoes, weakened and without his mightiest dragons, slinked away and fled to the core of the world where he rests to regain his strength.